Win a Free Treehouse!/Transcript
Gruffman: Forget it, Mike. It's not your treehouse. It's theirs. Penny: Yeah, who cares what they're doing in there anyway. Polly: I mean, really. Mike: I care! How come they have a cool hangout and we don't! (The Treepod's window is open to reveal the Best Popple Pals) Sunny: Sorry, Mike, we can't let you in. It's Treehouse Tuesday! Lulu: And we're having a top-secret members-only treehouse meeting. Mike: (screams in anger) Okay, that does it! They won't let us in, I'll burst our way in! Gruffman, kick me to the window! (Mike rolls himself into a ball and bounces himself onto Gruffman's hands) Bubbles: Aww. Couldn't we let them in just this once? Please? Sunny: We will. On any day but today! (Outside, Gruffman kicks Mike to the direction of the open window, but Bubbles uses a cane and shuts the window without noticing Mike. Mike hits the closed-window, much to everyone's surprise) Mike: This treehouse is mine. (Mike slides down from the window. Yikes just shrugs before taking a sip of his soda) Sunny: Popple Pals, pay attention! (Her friends all gather up around Sunny) Today is Treehouse Tuesday! Our weekly celebration in honor of that totally terrific Tuesday long ago with Babapop entrusting us with this: his boyhood treehouse! Babapop! (A photo of Babapop appears on the computer) Best Popple Pals: Yay! Lulu: Yikes, initiating top-secrecy. Yikes: Yeah! (He rolls himself into a ball and bounces around the Treepod) Initiating top-secrecy! (He bounces himself to the Smart House device. He turns on the device, thus closing all the windows and doors) Sunny: Izzy, initiating top-secret treehouse safe-secured password entry! Izzy: Initiating password entry! (He opens the refrigerator door. Izzy moves a sack of flour side-to-side) Cow goes moo! (The fridge food compartment turns around to reveal a medal) Best Popple Pals: Whoa! Sunny: Behold, the official top-secret Treehouse Medal of Ownership! Whosoever processes this Medal will forever own the treehouse! Izzy: These are the treehouse rules. As spoken by Babapop. Sunny: So it was spoken. So it shall be done. Hooray for Babapop! (Sunny and her friends all high-five) Yeah! (Later, Treehouse Tuesday is almost over. Yikes belches after he finish drinking his soda) Bubbles: Oh, I just love Treehouse Tuesdays! Hey, let's throw a top-secret disco-themed next Tuesday. Or how about a scavenger hunt? Izzy: Nah-ah! I vote for another Popple Poppin Pizza Party! (Yikes snatches Izzy's pizza slice off his paws and ate it) Sunny: Our Treehouse Tuesday celebration has adjourn. Hoo! It's time to clean up this mess. And this Tuesday, the honor goes to: Izzy! Izzy: It's my turn again, already? But my favorite explorer reality show is on soon. Go dig or go home! Bubbles: Then you better clean up fast. (Everyone, except Izzy, forms into a ball and roll themselves to the treehouse exit hole) Sunny: And don't forget to lock up our Treehouse Owners medal. Bye! (Sunny exits the Treepod) Izzy: Aww. Treehouse Tuesday sure do cause a mess! And my show starts in ten minutes. (Izzy picks up a pizza box and a soda can) If only there's a fast way to clean up trash. (Izzy notices one of Lulu's inventions. A memory bubble appears to show Lulu explaining her invention) Lulu: (from memory bubble) I call it the Trash Dispatcher. A gadget that get rid of trash in a flash! But remember, don't touch it. I still got a few bugs to work out. (Izzy "waves" the memory bubble away. He rolls himself towards the Trash Dispatcher) Izzy: Let's see, let's see, let's see. (picks up the Trash Dispatcher) Yeah! (He turns on the invention. Izzy fires at a stack of soda cans and they all disappear) Whoa! Pop-paloo, this thing works great! What is Lulu talking about? (fires at a pizza box away) Pow-chicka-pow! (continues to fire at trashes in the Treepod) Good-bye, mess. Hello, TV show! (While Izzy fires away the trashes, he accidentally zaps the Treehouse Medal) Wha?! Our Treehouse medal, it's gone! Where does this thing send it? (looks at the setting of the Trash Dispatcher) "Anywhere, but here". What kind of setting is that? (He zooms toward the fridge) No wonder Lulu didn't want us to touch it! I should call Lulu for help. But if I do, the others will hate me for losing the Medal. Because without it, we don't own the treehouse! Think, Izzy, think! I got to find the Medal before they find out I lost it. But how? Lulu's gadget could have it zap anywhere! (Another memory bubble appear, this time it's Bubbles from earlier) Bubbles: (from memory bubble) How about a scavenger hunt? Izzy: Yeah, that's it. A scavenger hunt! I'll get everyone looking for the Medal for me. I'll just call it "worthless old coin". Better zap for more stuff away for my scavenger hunt list. (Izzy picks up the Trash Dispatcher and start zapping away many belongings from the Treepod) Yeah! Pow! See-ya! (Izzy takes out his Popple-phone and starts recording himself) Hi, Popple Peeps! This Pop-mail is your invitation to come and participate in my mega-pop scavenger hunt! (Izzy's phone suddenly glitches out) Aww. Dumb old pop-phone. Just gotta upgrade this thing. The team that finds the most... Izzy: (from the video as it continue to glitches out) The... team that finds the most items on the list will win... will win the pop-tacular day of play inside our... treehouse! Good-luck! (Izzy sends his message) Izzy: (from the glitched video) Hi, Popple Peeps! This Pop-mail is your invitation...come and participate in my mega-pop scavenger hunt! The team that...most items on the list will win...our...treehouse! Penny: Did you just heard what we heard? Polly: The treehouse is the prize? Mike: All we have to find is a bunch of worthless old junk, and the treehouse will be mine! Gruffman, Penny, and Polly: Ours! Mike: Mine! (Mike and his friends all roll away. Nearby, Izzy watches them from afar) Izzy: They're going for it. Pop-tastic! They get a fun day in the treehouse and I'll get the Medal back before you can say- Lulu: Izzy! (Izzy gets startled by his friends suddenly appearing around him) You look upset. Is something wrong? Izzy: What? No. Ha, nothing's wrong. I mean, what could be wrong? (Sunny picks up Izzy's phone) Ha, I was just talking to Mike and the gang about the, um- Sunny: Scavenger hunt? Izzy, why there's a scavenger hunt list on your phone? Whoa! You're hosting a scavenger hunt for those guys? Lulu: That's nice. I felt bad for not inviting them in today. Bubbles: But I thought you don't like my scavenger hunt idea. Izzy: You're right, Bubbles. I didn't like it. I love it! And I was just about to tell you all about it. Bubbles: You mean, we get to hunt in the scavenger hunt too? (squees) Pop-paloo! Lulu: A scavenger hunt can be fun. It'll be our team against Mike's. Izzy: Yeah, okay. Sunny: We can totally win this. Look, all the stuff on the list came from our kitchen closet. Izzy: Not all of it. (chuckles) Bubbles: Come on, Pop Pals, let's scavenger hunt down this stuff before Mike's team does! (Everyone, except Izzy, rolls away. Izzy picks up his phone and sees the picture of the Medal. He grunts. At the Poppleball Stadium, Sunny finds her Poppleball trophy) Sunny: One Poppleball trophy, check. (Meanwhile, Penny and Polly both find a chewed-up pencil) Polly: One totally-chewed pencil, eww! (Meanwhile, Yikes finds a helmet on a nest that contain three bird eggs) Yikes: Ta-da! (Yikes suddenly falls down from the tree. He notices that the eggs that he drops when he picks up the helmet have cracked. He licks the yolk of one egg) (At Popplopolis, Gruffman appears out of the sewer, wearing a Groucho glasses) Gruffman: One fake nose and glasses. I mean it! (Somewhere at Popplopolis, Lulu finds a toaster inside the Popfoot statue) Lulu: One pop-most pop-burn, check! (At Miss Shush's classroom, Bubbles finds another helmet) Bubbles: One hilarious hat, check! (At Mrs. Snooply's garden, Mike bowls himself into the garden gnomes) Mike: One pop-perty whistle- Garden Gnomes: Intruder, intruder! (Mike runs away when he sees Mrs. Snooply) Sunny: Unless Mike finds something we missed, I think that's all of them. Good hunting, scavenger hunters! Lulu: Our team find four items, and their team find four items. Bubbles: Ooo! It's a tie! Everypopple wins! Izzy: No, there's one thing missing: the coin. We still haven't find the old coin. We have to find it. It's very very important! Because, um, it'll break the tie. Yeah! And-and whoever finds that coin wins the big scavenger hunt prize. Bubbles: How exciting! What's the big prize? Penny: Oh, don't you know? Polly: It's your treehouse! (The Best Popple Pals, except Izzy, all gasp) Sunny: Izzy, how could you put our treehouse up as the prize?! Bubbles: You couldn't! Izzy: I didn't! Penny and Polly: He could, and he did! Gruffman: (shows everyone the video) Check it out! Izzy: (from the video) The team that find the...items on the list will win...our treehouse! Izzy: No! The treehouse isn't supposed to be the prize! My dumb old pop-phone glitch out! This is all a mistake. That's why we have to find that old coin! Mike: You mean this old coin? (holds out the Medal) (The Best Popple Pals all gasp, except Yikes who faints) Lulu: The official Treehouse Medal of Ownership! Why isn't it locked up? Sunny: And worst, why is Mike have it? Bubbles: Whoever owns that Medal, owns the treehouse! (Both Lulu and Sunny cover Bubbles' mouth) Penny and Polly: No way! Get out! Gruffman: They do? Woohoo! Mike: Then I guess this makes it official! (Mike and his friends all roll up to the Treepod's entrance) Penny and Polly: Say hello to the new owners of your former treehouse! Izzy: Hello, new owners. Mike: And good-bye, losers! (Mike shuts the Treepod door and laughs) Izzy: I'm so sorry, you guys. After I lost the Medal, I should have told you the truth. I was afraid you all hate me. Sunny: Aww, Izzy, that was never happen. Not in a pop-million years. Lulu: We're your friends. And sometimes friends get mad at each other. Bubbles: But we always love each other. (Yikes pounces onto Izzy and gives him a hug) Sunny: Let's make a pack right now! If we're ever lucky enough to have a great hangout like the treehouse again, we'll share it with everyone. Bubbles: Everypopple is welcome: Gruffman, Penny and Polly, and even Mike Mine. (The Pals all heard a laugh) Izzy: Although, it sounds like they're having a lot of fun on their own. (Gruffman tries to avoid a giant boxing glove that wants to punch him) Mike: (rolls himself around Sunny's chair, but he can't stop himself) Gruffman, please just make it all stop! Now! Gruffman: Hey, stop hitting myself! (The boxing glove punches him in the face) (Penny tries to get herself out of one of the Secret Explorer hatches, but she got suck in. She then appears in-and-out of different hatches) Penny: Whoa! Like, how is this even possible? Whoa! Polly: (covers her ears by the music) Ahh! This music is too loud! Turn it off! Make it stop! Mike: No, stop mine first! Mine! (He got himself launch out of Sunny's chair and out of the Treepod's window. The Best Popple Pals all watch him as he's heading towards the direction of Popplopolis) Help! (He bounces onto a trampoline and got himself launch back into the Treepod) Help! Bubbles: What's happening? Lulu: The treehouse is out-of-wreck! And they don't know how to control it! Izzy: (to Mike and his friends) Just stay calm, and whatever you do, do not push anymore Smart House device buttons! (Inside the Treepod, Mike gets himself up) Mike: Don't tell me what to do! This is our treehouse now and I'll push any buttons I want! (Mike pushes one of the Smart House device buttons) Smart House device: Intruder alert! Smart House activated! Intruder alert! (The vacuum cleaner arrives and it's heading towards Mike and his friends. The Best Popple Pals all get inside the Treepod) Mike: This treehouse is insane! Gruffman: Good robot doggy! Penny and Polly: Help us, Izzy! We'll do anything! Sunny: Really? Lulu: Anything? Izzy: Does that include giving us back the Treehouse Medal of Ownership? (Mike's tail has suck inside the vacuum cleaner, and Gruffman tries to get Mike out) Mike: Yes, yes! Whatever you want! Just shut them all off! (Gruffman tosses the Medal and Sunny catches it. Izzy turns off the intruder alarm. Once the vacuum is also off, Gruffman, Mike, Penny, and Polly all rushes to the door) Lulu: Sorry about all of that. The treehouse takes a little getting use to. Izzy: But you're welcome anytime! Gruffman: No way! Forget it! Mike: You can keep your lousy treehouse! (Mike and Gruffman both exit the Treepod) Penny and Polly: We'll never coming back here again! (Penny and Polly both exit the Treepod. The Best Popple Pals all chuckled) Sunny: Izzy, will you do the honor? Izzy: With pop-pleasure! (Izzy places the Medal back into its rightful place. The fridge food compartment turns back around and the fridge closes its doors.) Yeah! Sunny: The treehouse is back to normal! Bubbles: But super dirty. Look at this mess! Izzy: I know. It's my turn to clean up. Sunny: Not this time, Izzy. From now on, we all clean up together! Lulu: But without the Trash Dispatcher. (Izzy chuckles, but he notices Yikes holding the Trash Dispatcher) Izzy: Oh no, Yikes! Put that down! Drop the gadget, Yikes! Drop it! (Yikes accidentally fires at Izzy and makes him disappear. Bubbles takes out her phone) Lulu: Bubbles, what are you doing? Bubbles: Oh, nothing. Just adding one more item to this list. One lost Izzy! Sunny: Looks like the scavenger hunt is back on! Let's get popping! (Sunny, Bubbles, and Lulu all chuckle) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts